The present invention relates to a new, distinct and stable cultivar, botanically known as Neoregelia carolinae, and hereinafter referred to by the variety denomination ‘BLUZH’. The new Neoregelia ‘BLUZH’ originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program by the inventors in 2013, and then first flowered in 2015, in Assendelft, The Netherlands. The female or seed parent is an unnamed proprietary selection of Neoregelia carolinae identified by code 1309410321 (unpatented). The male or pollen parent is an unnamed proprietary selection of Neoregelia carolinae identified by code 1309410320 (unpatented). The objective of the breeding program is to create new Neoregelia plants with uniquely colored leaves.
Neoregelia is member of the Bromeliaceae family. Neoregelia is epiphytic and native to the tropics. For the most part species have stemless inflorescences and flowers that barely rise above the water in the center of the plants.
Leaves of Neoregelia are mostly broad and relatively flat. The inner leaves of Neoregelia are often brightly colored. The colour ranges from green, white and various shades of red through to purple.
A need exists for a greater variety of Neoregelia cultivars with attractive ornamental features. Additionally, a need exists for additional Neoregelia cultivars that can be easily propagated by seed.
The new Neoregelia ‘BLUZH’ was developed through a controlled breeding program and exhibits unique, desirable and stable characteristics.